The Heart Won't Lie
by mnlghtmaiden
Summary: Went backwards to when Mousse first left, and why he's so nervous of showing himself much. Updated 8.15.07- in progress. I haven't had much time recently to write a DECENT update, therefore am waiting 'til I find the right way to do the next chapter.
1. Revelations

 Don't own Ranma ½.

Prologue

I hate rainy days.

Said duck-look-alike would have said this aloud…but didn't particularly like the sound of his 'voice' at instances like this…so instead thought this in his mind. A litany, since the day he'd fallen into the 'spring of drowned duck'.                                                                                                                                  

A flash of red bolted by him, followed closely by a tiny one of purplish shade. It would seem that Shampoo was- yet again- pursuing Ranma. Another reason, he reminded himself, that he was leaving. Because maybe a break in seeing this daily would make it so he'd realize the truth- that she didn't want him. Not up to now, more than likely never. So, he'd go, and make it somewhat easier on himself, at least.                                                                          

The sun looked like it was coming out, he'd go seek out hot water, get his bag, and leave.

--

"Mousse? Silly Mousse, come to Shampoo!"                                                                    

She rapped on the door, yet again, to the same response. Nothing.                                  

She turned the knob, and the door swung open with no complaints from inside occupants. And now, she saw why- there was no inside occupant.                                                           

The room was emptied of everything, from what Mousse had brought with him, to what he'd gotten from all of them.                                                                                                  

All gone. Which meant one thing- he'd left.                                                                     

Her mind told her she should be happy, but a nagging feeling was telling her elsewise.


	2. Homecoming

I don't own any Ranma ½ characters.

Time seems to go far to slow when the one you're in love with marries another in front of your eyes.

Shampoo found this far too true for herself. A year after Mousse had had his 'revelation', Ranma and Akane were wed. All friends, including herself, Cologne, and the half a dozen suitors of the combined couple were invited. It had shocked her with that invitations arrival- what with how many times she'd attempted to kill Akane, and all.

She'd worn a sad expression the whole ceremony, unusually quiet, unusually calm. Cologne had sent worried glances her way once or twice, which Shampoo hadn't noticed. She'd been seemingly oblivious all morning.

Akane and Ranma had been too lost in their own world that afternoon to realize what havoc they were raining upon her, and Shampoo had chosen (after the third or fourth kiss) to block them out of her mind, and think of happier thoughts. Of being back home, of finding a groom of her own.

But, before she'd had a chance to look, Akane had announced she was pregnant, and yet again, Shampoo had hidden herself. Cologne was worried, but didn't say anything yet again. She simply assumed that Shampoo would get over this like she had the wedding. But, when Ranma and Akane's daughter entered the world, Shampoo engrossed herself into helping out at the Cat Café and her own training.

Eventually, by the time their second child was there, Shampoo had brought herself back into the world enough to be in the same room as them, and time slowly came back to its original speed.

Soon enough, she had two self-acclaimed nieces chasing her down when she appeared, calling her "Aunt Shampoo". She didn't initiate conversations with anyone, but would talk freely if spoken to.

And five years later, she was back to her normal hyper self, short of jumping Ranma every day.

Or, so it would appear to everyone else. She was so tired of everyone being worried for her, that she simply got good at faking, well…herself. She felt lonely, almost all the time.

'I had a perfectly fine suitor, and batted him away daily. I deserve this loneliness, and now I think I actually am starting to feel the way Mousse felt day in, day out. If only I could have realized this sooner, I would be married myself, to a man who would be willing to die for me.'

--

Was he ready for this?

Mousse stood three stores away from the Cat Café, dumbstruck. After ten long years, he still couldn't risk seeing her. For, as much as he'd told himself that he didn't, and never had loved her, his heart still tripled it's beating near her, his mind raced near as fast as his heart did, and he seemed to lose all sanity and reasoning.

But, oh no, it wasn't love- couldn't be, after this long. He had bigger things to deal with than his mind running away with his heart around her. The murderer that had been so careless in the last town he was in was somewhere around here.

He'd find him, then leave- not because he disliked the area, just because he disliked how he was around it. Or, her.

So, no, in all actuality, he wasn't quite as prepared as he could be. But he could bar off his heart around her. It was possible for a person to do this, correct? Especially a person who had seen the act performed so many times.

"Shampoo, can you get the table near the door? I'm busy getting this one ready for this afternoon, when everyone is here…"

--

"Yes, Grandmother. Shampoo will get table next to door."

Shampoo rose from the stool she'd been sitting on- business was at a low this afternoon- and went to the table Cologne had indicated. Asked what said person wanted, and then looked up after jotting it down.

"Mousse? You back in town?"

"For a couple weeks, maybe- I'm just looking for someone."

"Oh."

Was it wishful thinking on his heart's behalf, or did she sound disappointed?

He'd been so busy the last few years keeping his mind off her…and here he was again, right at the beginning of most his fights, and exploits.


	3. Cat Cafe

I don't own Ranma ½. Never did, never will.

"You mind if Shampoo sit down for break? If you don't want, Shampoo will just go back to work…"

Part of his mind put a huge warning sign up, saying that if he said yes, he'd go into the same way he always was around her. He couldn't show any form of weakness, and she- as much as he hated to admit it- was still a major one. If he was correct and was being watched, as he thought, having Shampoo sit down would be a very bad choice. Hells, even if he wasn't, it would still be a bad choice on his part.

Another part clung to the thought of how distressed she'd sounded when he said he would only be here a short while, screaming for joy that maybe there was some chance that he still had a place somewhere in her heart. And maybe, just maybe, it wasn't for just someone to beat up, when too close.

"Mousse? Do you mind if Shampoo sit down?"

He snapped out of his reverie, gesturing towards the seat across from him. She gracefully slid into the seat, reminding him much of a cat slinking into its sitting position. He almost laughed aloud at the thought, but stopped himself just short- he reminded himself how much it hurt to be compared to what you change to, after being dunked into one of Jusenkyo's springs.

She was somewhat quieter, he realized. She didn't fiddle with her hands as much, nor did she talk as badly as she had. She must have started taking lessons, or just listening more to conversations so she could learn from that. He didn't mind the difference, he just wasn't used to her speaking as she was.

Her hair was somewhat shorter, but in the same style as she always used. She was dressed in her everyday clothing, plus an apron.

"So, how is Mousse doing? Are you still traveling?"

"I am still traveling, I'm still looking for answers- but with the job I have, I have to look for people and things as well as all the traveling. I don't mind it much, though, like I said."

The answer was short, but all he could manage at the moment- he felt that if he said more, he would just say the whole truth. Shampoo always managed to make him feel that way, like he couldn't hide a thing from her. He was surprised she couldn't just read his face like his boss could, daily- he always said how he could read him like a book.

"How are you doing, Shampoo? You look well, more calm as well- or, steady, should I say."

"Ranma married to Akane. Shampoo has two nieces, or so they say. Shampoo doesn't bother correcting them," she smiled slightly, "because Shampoo doesn't mind they say she's their aunt."

She sighed, looking downwards for a moment, but seemed to collect whatever she was thinking up, and instead smiled gleefully.

"Shampoo think they have more energy then she's ever had in her whole life."

He laughed, and her smile broadened.

So, Ranma and Akane had married then. He'd thought they would soon, he'd always known they would eventually, no matter how many suitors they had, combined. This had never ceased to amuse him, especially after their first attempt at a wedding had gone into disaster.

"So, they got married and had two children? What are their names?"

"Megumi is six, and Umi is four. Like Shampoo said, they act more like hurricane than child."

She smiled somewhat, a shadow crossing her face briefly.

"Akane and Ranma happy, in fact Akane is pregnant again. Shampoo should start resting up ahead of time, for third one. Nabiki making bets on what the gender will be this time. It seems even, between boy and girl. Shampoo thinks that Akane would rather have boy, though- she gets a longing look each time it's mentioned."

"Well, Ranma is probably thinking the same thing, considering he's living with three ladies, now- even if two are too young to cause many troubles. Imagine how many boys he'll have to beat off, when they get older."

He almost laughed aloud, again, imagining the whole scenario. Poor man. Three women, just imagine it- and if another girl was on the way, he was seriously in for it. Although, he probably deserved it, though. Or, at least in Mousse's mind, he did.

He looked around the restaurant, yet again, to make sure no one seemed to be watching- no one seemed to be.

"Mousse seems very alert. Why?"

"Like I said, there is someone very important that I'm looking for. I was just making sure I wasn't being studied by him, that's all."

Shampoo looked at him, eyes narrowing, trying to read him like she always could. He hoped he had hidden the thoughts on his mind far enough away.

"Mousse lying, but Shampoo trust enough that she not ask more. Shampoo know this is more than a simple important person. Shampoo know that this dangerous person with how Mousse act while here, how much caution he takes."

He sighed, and almost thought of telling the whole truth- the killer that his boss had him tracking down, that he was probably being watched even now, that he may be endangering anyone he spoke or looked at- but thought better of it. The less she knew, the better.

"I can't tell you about it, except I like my job. The traveling is good, the pay is good, and I like all the risks."

Especially right after he'd left, which he didn't mention.


	4. Undercover Operations

Don't own any of the characters. Kapeesh.

I remember leaving the town- heading to China, to train or wander. Anything that would take my mind off her. I'd almost gotten there, too. Except for the several fights in bars along the way, and stopping to make sure I was on track. Granted, my sense of direction was far better than Ryoga's (thankfully, may I add) but I still would rather make sure I was headed towards China- every once in a while I'd take my glasses off, and though I may hate to admit it, my vision was horrible, and adding rain to it didn't help, at all.

I'd had the luck of running in on what I'd assumed was a mugging before the poor old opponent had gotten fatally wounded, and hadn't questioned the fight at all- I just threw myself into it, wanting to help. My well-hidden daggers had quickly pinned him, and he'd gotten out of them, yes- but he'd run off, making it so I could help the old man to his feet. He quickly thanked me, checking all his pockets, making sure he still had everything. Finally assured that he did, he'd looked up at me completely for the first time, probably judging whether it was good that I'd won, or worse. Nodding, he spoke.

"I was on a mission- delivering notice towards the tavern across town- didn't even notice him until he was right up on me. I'm sorry for disturbing you, sir. And I'm also sorry I can't tell you the whole deal- I must be on my way now."

And, with just that, he'd turned on me and walked off. I'd shrugged it off, heading towards the inn near the edge of the town, wanting nothing more than to know nothing more of what was apparently a big deal in this town. I just wanted peace and solace. Apparently, it just wasn't in the cards, for me…as for the very next morning, I saw a very familiar face (well, short of the black eye) along with another man- probably a few years younger. The older man I'd rescued had seated himself, the younger stood against the wall. They seemed to have been waiting for me to wake up for some time now, and the second I tried to hide that I was awake, the younger of the two spoke up.

"I'm sorry for the rude awakening, but I'd heard that you had been quite helpful in my associate's delivery last night, and have come to offer you a job. One that may keep you in danger, and busy- but a very well paid for job, may I add. Very high pay- to die for, in fact."

I'd sat up at that- who wouldn't? I hadn't had a decent fight since my last one with Ranma, and that was a while ago now. I was bored with all the bar fights, had little money left, and had little left to live for. I had a feeling that Shampoo hadn't been married, but none the less, she'd made it quite clear that she wanted nothing to do with me. And, for the longest time, that had been my whole life- fighting to win her back, and losing each time, just barely. I'd offered her everything, she'd not taken a bit.

Risk was just what I needed, and so was the practice. They were implying that the risk, and fights, were great, and that the money was as well. So, why not?

"Do you mind," I'd asked, "leaving the room while I get properly dressed? I'd rather not have anyone in here."

The two of them filed out of the room, wearing unreadable expressions. Which was disconcerting, yes, but they had probably had to learn that in their line of work. I'd probably have to learn to mask everything, as well- a bad thought, but since I usually showed nothing now anyways, I'd not have to learn much.

I stepped out the door, only to find them not there. A familiar voice drifted up the stairs, though, a stern one- he seemed to be confronting the inn manager, she'd done something to do with giving someone away- and the second he realized he was being listened to he quieted himself to a whisper, then nothing. He was very good indeed if he could manage to hear me all the way from the stairs. I knew few people, short of the Masters in Nerima- that could. That well, anyways.

"So, I see you are dressed now? You will join us in the tavern across town, yes?"

"I see no reason in not doing so, with what you've offered."

The tavern wasn't overly disgusting, but wasn't the neatest place I'd seen, either. But, the place I compared most places that were bars or such was the Cat Café- and nothing seemed to pass my comparison test. But, then again, no other place had Shampoo as a waitress. Or, anything else.

The place was loud, I noticed. It was no wonder they had taken me here to speak with me- no one would hear a thing in the conversation. Why the secrecy, I didn't know- but it was intriguing, none the less.

"You are not married, and have no family, right? For this stops here if you have any relation-"

"I have no family," I answered back quickly. He nodded, and started speaking again, apparently no minding the interruption at all. Or, maybe it had been the end of his thought, and I'd not noticed. Either way, he carried on with the speech.

"Good, that makes this easier- like I said earlier, you were a great help to Toshio, here, which brings you to my attention. He says you are very good with concealed weapons, that he'd thought you were just a normal person walking into a fight with no idea of what was going on. And that you'd pulled daggers out of your sleeves so quickly, he hadn't hardly seen you move, at all. A person that well at hiding himself would be a great asset to our group of people-"

"I think your friend is exarrerating, somewhat. I'm not all that fast at weapons, and have had people defeat me-"

A small half-smile appeared on the older man's face, which the younger man didn't notice. He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "modest, as well".

The younger one continued, unconcerned, and told about his group- how they helped telling people when they were set for murder, how they helped those people.

"You'd be escorting our people, sometimes- running down people, others. And you are perfect for the job, for you hide how well you are with weapons and fighting beneath such an ordinary form. And your having no family makes it better, for it means that no one will be at risk from you- you'd have no weakness, unless in battle."

"If I agree to this, will I be doing it the rest of my life? Because, even if it is well-paying and adventurous, I'd still rather be able to back out, if I wanted to do so."

"If you ever do want to back out, we'd let you, but most our members never do back out- they like the risks they take, as well as the traveling and being alone. Most of them already considered it a way of life, before I found them."

Shampoo's face flashed across my mind. If I did do this, I could go back to her, and tell her how well I had done- I could even have them come and say how well I fought, as a bonus. But then it hit me- there would be no impressing her. Nothing I ever did impressed her, this wouldn't, either. But, I could still prove to myself that I was an able fighter- not as bad as they always claimed I was. And, with this thought, I nodded my head.

"I will join, and will do my best to help your cause."


	5. Something Smells Like Wet Dog

I would just like to apologize for taking so long in this chapter- I'm making it dreadfully short, but only because I know what I'm doing after this, but just can't loop the chapters together without it looking horrid. I'm still working on this next chapter, it's just that I haven't been on the computer for quite some time due to my Epilepsy acting up each time I go on it.

Thanks for the patience-

mnlghtmaiden

"Give it up, already. You're no match for me, boy."

Mousse looked around, trying to place where the insult had come from, with little luck- it was dark with the impending storm- and then answered back.

"Why do you think I'm not match for you? I've found you, that is half the battle, is it not? If you give yourself up soon, you'll maybe get a lesser term-"

"I'd rather none at all."

His tone was a cue, he wouldn't converse much longer- that was, if he was even still there. Mousse saw something move out of the corner of his eye- a sword. No, dagger. Just a longer one, was all. It was evaded easily enough, and Mousse glanced where it had come from, seeing the rough-looking man standing there- long black hair, icy eyes, everything the boss had told him was true, down to the curving scar around his eye. But, he'd learnt that the appearance didn't necessarily make him a killer in cold blood, like the last one was.

The boss had told him he wasn't sure on this one, at all. Meaning 'watch your ass'. Well, Mousse intended on doing just that, until he found out what was going on here. 'Always assume they are the enemy,' Toshio had said. Mousse knew that to begin with, although.

"Come back to the station with me, come to China- they'll determine if you even have to stay, if you didn't do anything."

Something flickered fleetingly across his eyes, but was covered quickly enough. He grunted, then sent a mean glare at the sky.

"Looks like rain, bird-boy. You may want to get your tail feathers inside, before you get wet."

He started laughing at this, whilst Mousse tried (key word being tried) to not slug the man. But, this comment meant something- someone knew who he was, because since he'd gotten here, he hadn't been doused with cold water. This man had been following him far longer than when the assignment had been delivered. Which wasn't good, in his case.

Thunder boomed loudly, followed by a loud crackling. Then, the pitter-patter of rain starting to fall.

'Oh, of all times,' he thought to himself. But, even as he felt the transition from human to duck happening, he was still able to see an amazing sight- he wasn't the only one changing. It wasn't a man in front of him anymore, it was a wolf- a dark gray one, that looked far more menacing than the man he'd been.

Mousse automatically threw the kunai, but his glasses had fallen off at some point during the change- he was nearly blind, and was hoping he'd hit something. From the sound of the yelp he heard, he was guessing he had, and reached for the ball-and-chain he had, throwing it in the same direction; this time, there was no yelp, no noise short of the rain pouring down, and the thunder.

He was gone, that was obvious; where certainly wasn't, unfortunately.

Mousse stumbled across a well-known shape on the ground, his glasses. Putting them on, he waddled his way back to the Café to get some warm water, and get himself out of this ridiculous form. On the way, he had the feeling he was being watched, but couldn't tell where from, yet again. This case was promising to be a complex one, and it was already confusing enough.

He knew who he was, that he'd been dunked into a spring, what his weapons were, and more than likely already knew about Shampoo. This one was smart, and not as dense as his predecessor. A bad combination, indeed.


	6. Explanations

Alright, I meant to make this a little longer than the other chapters. Odd thing is, it seems a muse shot an inspiration arrow at my ass, as I couldn't stop writing once I started. My 15 minute break turned into my half-hour lunch break, because I simply got the idea, and just. Kept. Writing.

Anywho, I don't own Ranma, thanks for the patience, and adios!

It was a noise that woke him. He wasn't sure what, but he was aware and on full alert now, so what time it was didn't matter, anymore. He was doing a quick check of the area, just to be sure, considering he'd stayed in his old room over the Café last night.

He was still worrying over last nights' encounter- a cursed person, of all people to have to chase- but he had no real choice. He hadn't failed so far, and wouldn't now.

But he had a nagging feeling his boss was wrong with this one, with the look he'd given him. At the same time, though, it was odd that he wouldn't just go back and clear his name. The whole thing was giving him a pounding headache.

Something was off. He knew it, just couldn't quite place his finger on it.

They'd told him to find him- he had. Several times, now, as a matter of fact. They'd said he was a mass murderer, that needed to be brought to justice- but to not kill him, unless necessary. To attempt to bring him in first.

The whole 'bring him in' thing had been attempted two to three times, to no avail. But something was telling him it'd be a mistake to kill this guy, though.

And that's why he headed for the alleys after searching the house. Nothing, at first, but then he'd found him sleeping in the far corners, in his cursed form. He'd made sure no one was looking, then soaked him with hot water. He rose, glaring at him.

"What the hell did you do that for, bird boy? Now-"

"Cut the crap- why are they actually looking for you?"

He seemed to be thinking, for a moment; but then he sat and leaned against a building wall, stretching one leg out and tucking the other against his stomach. He rose his head, and nodded to beside him; he wanted Mousse to sit beside him.

Not thinking twice on his judgment of people, he sat.

"You've chased me this far, yet haven't killed me- or attempted- yet. Which is why I'm even thinking of saying this- because I owe you."

"I loved my wife. And though I knew he wasn't mine, I loved my son as well. I would never do anything to harm them. Never. She knew I used to drink all the time, and that I had attacked men in bar fights, yet still loved me."

"I went to a meeting- actually, a bachelor party- an old friend had asked me to go to it, I remember. I came back to a ruined house, and dead wife and son, the next morning. The man who 'caught' me killing them only saw me clutching my dead wife's body to mine, and sobbing. Yet, half an hour later I was accused of murder by the local police. They never asked any questions, just said that they knew why. I'd gotten drunk, she'd said something to rile up my anger, and I'd killed them. They talked about my poor family in front of me."

"Imagine, being accused of killing the people most dear to you in this world. They didn't have that tight a guard, though, and I managed to break loose. They said it was because I was guilty that I was running, that I was a murdering coward. You ask why I don't go clear my name? They don't let me get one word in before pointing at me, and yelling 'murderer'. And that is why I won't go back to whatever agency you work with."

Mousse digested this information, looking at the ground while thinking to himself. While he unexplainably felt that he wasn't, he could still be a murderer. He shouldn't trust anyone.

"You'll never be able to stop running from it unless you actually face your past. And eventually, it will catch up with you no matter how far or long you run."

"Will I see you again around here, or are you going to go flee to another country now?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll still be around here tomorrow, this time. But even that can't be promised."

"So, I may see you tomorrow, then."

And with this, Mousse rose and stretched out. He had his own past to face- it was time for him to take his own advice, for once.


End file.
